The Lion King Collection (Deluxe Edition)
Martin Erskine Philemon Hou Elton John Marty Panzer Randy Petersen Tom Snow Scott Warrender |lyricist = Jack Feldman Seth Friedman Lebo M Tim Rice Philemon Hou Kevin Quinn Joss Whedon |length = 1 hour, 49 minutes |released = October 3, 2011 }} The Lion King Collection (Deluxe Edition) is an album inspired by The Lion King franchise. It is a combination of two other soundtracks, Best of The Lion King and The Lion King Collection. It was released on October 3, 2011.https://www.discogs.com/Various-The-Lion-King-Deluxe-Collection/release/7063603 Track listing ''The Lion King Collection'' :1. Tina Turner: "He Lives in You" :2. Elton John: "Circle of Life" :3. Khululiwe Sithole: "Lea Halalela" :4. Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Gene Miller, Liz Callaway, and Robert Guillaume: "Upendi" :5. Lebo M: "Busa" :6. Cast of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: "One of Us" :7. Gene Miller and Liz Callaway: "Love Will Find a Way" :8. Elton John: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" :9. Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Cam Clarke, and Charity Sanoy: "We Are One" :10. Lebo M: "One by One" :11. Lebo M: "It's Time" :12. Lebo M: "Noyana" :13. Wes: "In Youpendi" :14. Jim Cummings, Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, and Jeremy Irons: "Be Prepared" :15. Lebo M: "He Lives In You" :16. Andy Dick, Crysta Macalush, and Suzanne Pleshette: "My Lullaby" :17. Ernie Sabella, Joseph Williams, Nathan Lane, and Jason Weaver: "Hakuna Matata" :18. Rowan Atkinson, Jason Weaver, and Laura Williams: "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" :19. Lebo M: "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" ''Best of The Lion King'' # "Circle of Life" - 3:59 #:Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice, Performed by Lebo M and Carmen Twillie # "I Just Can't Wait to be King" - 2:51 #:Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice, Performed by Jason Weaver with Rowan Atkinson and Laura Williams # "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" - 2:58 #:Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice, Performed by Sally Dworsky, Kristle Edwards, and Joseph Williams with Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella # "Warthog Rhapsody" - 3:05 #:Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice, Performed by Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella # "Lea Halalela" - 6:01 #:Music by Hans Zimmer, Lyrics by Lebo M, Performed by Khululiwe Sithole # "Hakuna Matata" - 3:32 #:Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice, Performed by Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella # "Digga Tunnah Dance" - 3:53 #:Music by Martin Erskine, Lyrics by Seth Friedman, Performed by Lebo M and Vinx # "Upendi" - 2:54 #:Music by Randy Petersen, Lyrics by Kevin Quinn, Performed by Liz Callaway, Robert Guillaume, and Gene Miller with Ladysmith Black Mambazo # "One of Us" - 2:40 #:Music by Tom Snow, Lyrics by Jack Feldman, Performed by Chorus with Carmen Twillie # "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" - 1:09 #:Music by Luigi Creatore, Hugo Peretti, Albert Stanton, and George David Weiss, Lyrics by Solomon Linda, Performed by Lebo M # "Be Prepared" - 3:27 #:Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice, Performed by John Vickery with Kevin Cahoon, Tracy Nicole Chapman, and Stanley Wayne Mathis # "They Live in You" - 3:02 #:Music by Mark Mancina and Jay Rifkin, Lyrics by Lebo M, Performed by Samuel E. Wright References Category:Albums